


The swell of perfection

by SadBurrito



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Short, Suggestive Themes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadBurrito/pseuds/SadBurrito
Summary: Dorian's such a tease but extremely impatient when on the receiving end.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The swell of perfection

Dorian knew how he looked with his elbows resting on the railing near his alcove, Solas was deeply engrossed in painting below him. He was truly talented however grumpy the elf was, and Dorian couldn’t deny the beauty in the artwork before him. The swirl of the paintbrush almost a blur in his slender fingers. There was a deep rumble of a laugh behind him and Dorian blanched, he had almost missed his opportunity. At the slightest pitch of his hips Jake would have the perfect view of the swell of his ass from where he was conversing with Fiona. Dorian heard the slight roughness start to edge in his voice and it was nearly impossible to fight off his triumphant smirk, he had finally noticed. Jake had better enjoy the view, especially with how Dorian’s back had begun to ache from holding the awkward angle the second Jake had stepped past his little alcove.

It was palatable the sexual tension that arose when they were together, something had to come of it sooner or later. Dorian knew what he’d prefer but Inquisitor was a busy man and the flirting just wasn’t enough, not to mention the chaste kiss as pleasant as it was that was shared nearly a month ago. Dorian was needy but he wouldn’t just ask for what he wanted not yet, that's not how Dorian worked.  
He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice the conversation ending behind him and so nearly jumped over the railing when he felt someone's hips pin him in place. His face was flushed in an instant and with panicked eyes he watched the room carefully to make sure they didn’t have an audience. Of course, people were trying to be discreet, but Dorian still caught the glances of a few mages who were quick to show their disgust.

“As pleasant as this is Jake.” Dorian’s breath hitched, and he fought to suppress a blush at the way his voice was almost a whine “People are watching.” He didn’t seem too concerned and it flustered Dorian to no end, he chuckled and placed his arms on either side of Dorian.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Jake whispered, there was a light pressure against his backside and Dorian choked on a breath at the feeling of the length pressed against him. “For everyone to watch as I fuck you against the railing, all spread out for the Herald of Andraste.” Jake pushed his hips forward before he drew away completely with a satisfied smirk.

“Festis bei umo canavarum.” Dorian quickly turned to glare at the inquisitor who was suddenly extremely interested in a book as he sat in Dorian’s chair, a picture of innocence.

“And what a way to go,” he turned his gaze back to the spluttering Altus. “The best way I'd wager.” With a wink and a light press of his lips against Dorian’s flushing face, Jake continued on his journey to the war room. If Sola’s noticed the affair he chose not to say anything even at the light wink Max sent him, with a slight eye roll he continued his painting.

Dorian took a few minutes to collect his racing thoughts before he left for his quarters, a scowl hard pressed into his features with a pressing issue that his robe thankfully concealed. He did ask for it but he didn’t expect the inquisitor to be so forward in public, it left him embarrassed but lusting even more so. One of them would break soon enough and with Dorian’s luck it wouldn’t be Jake.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something that's been sat in my drafts for a while.  
> It will eventually become a series!
> 
> Festis bei umo canavarum - you will be the death of me
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr - angryredpears - but please if the asks are NSFW be vague ;)


End file.
